


Safe and Sound

by AeroplanesR0ck



Series: Safe in Your Hands [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom John, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sounding, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: John and Sherlock's one-year anniversary.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> About the title of this fic...I'm so sorry. I can never resist a good pun. Or a terrible one.

Sherlock woke on the day of his and John’s one year anniversary (the anniversary of them confessing their feelings to one another, not the anniversary of when they started having sex) with a buzzing excitement. John had a surprise planned for him, he knew it. Wonderful and occasionally unpredictable as John was, he was still terrible at keeping secrets. Or perhaps not quite so terrible, as Sherlock hadn’t managed to figure out what the surprise was, only that John had ordered something online and hidden it upstairs in his old room. It had been a struggle not to snoop upstairs and take a peek, but he’d manfully resisted. He loved being surprised by John, just as much as John loved to surprise him. 

 

John was still asleep beside him, although Sherlock could tell by John’s breathing that he wasn’t far from being awake himself. Sherlock decided to help him along a little. He swung one leg over John, straddling his lap. He leaned down and pressed his lips to John’s. He kept the kiss light at first, just feeling John’s warm, dry lips against his. When John remained annoyingly unresponsive, he switched it up a little, nipping and licking and nuzzling affectionately. Soon, John began to stir, arms instinctively wrapping around Sherlock and mouth moving with his even before he was properly awake.

 

“Mm, what a lovely way to wake up.” John murmured, holding Sherlock closer. “What’s the- Oh, yes.” He opened his eyes, smiling up at his lover. “Happy Anniversary.”

 

Sherlock smiled excitedly. “I’m sure it will be.” 

 

John laughed, leaning up on his elbows to peck Sherlock on the lips. “You’re supposed to say it back.”

 

Sherlock scoffed. “Pointless. Wastes time we could spend making it so.” He ground his hips down against John, just to make his meaning doubly clear. 

 

John surged up and rolled them over so that he now loomed over Sherlock, looking intently down at him as he worked his hips rhythmically, his rapidly hardening cock sliding against Sherlock’s heated skin. 

 

“Is this what you had in mind?” John murmured in a low voice. “Not quite, I’m guessing. I know what you want. You want me in you, want me to fuck you and fill you up, to push my cock so deep into you that you can’t even _breathe_. Isn’t that right?”

 

Sherlock groaned, arching up against John, the low burn of arousal he’d been feeling suddenly flaming into an inferno at John’s words. His heart raced, his cock fattening until it strained against the cage he wore nearly all the time now. “Yes, John.” He gasped out. 

 

John abruptly stopped moving, grinning wickedly down at Sherlock. “Well, you’re going to have to wait for that.” 

 

Sherlock whined in protest, trying to rut up against John. John clamped his legs tight, effectively pinning Sherlock to the mattress.

 

“Stop that.” John said sternly. He leaned down, softening the order with a kiss. “As I know you’ve already deduced, I’ve got plans for you, and I intend to stick to them. You’ll have to wait until tonight. No, don’t pout at me, I’m not going to change my mind.” He looked down at Sherlock, a dark sort of excitement lighting up his eyes. “What you’re feeling now? That’s nothing to what it’ll be like by tonight. I’m going to have you aching for me, utterly desperate. I’ve got all day to tease you, and I’m going to take full advantage. And then, tonight, I promise, you’ll get everything you’ve been waiting for.” He smiled at Sherlock. “Sound good?”

 

Sherlock moaned helplessly as he nodded. John leaned down again to peck him chastely on the lips, then got up. “Good. Now get up. Breakfast.”


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feeds Sherlock his breakfast, and then he feeds him his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- today is not a good day. I don't think there's anyone reading this who doesn't know why. Hang in there, guys. There's not much I can do, halfway around the world. But I made doubly sure to post a chapter today, and I hope that it's enough to take you away from all this for at least five minutes. And if any of you need someone to talk to, if things get a bit much and you need a distraction, or anything like that, you can always message me on tumblr @aeroplanesrock. 
> 
> Sending love and support,  
> Aero

Breakfast was a simple routine that did wonders for calming Sherlock back down. As always, John sat in his chair, Sherlock kneeling by his feet, and hand fed him strawberries dipped in cream and drizzled in honey, and leftover bits of the banana cake that Mrs Hudson had made. Sherlock relaxed into the caretaking, his arousal settling back into a low, background hum. When they’d both eaten their fill, John let his fingers rest in Sherlock’s mouth, watching the sub intently as Sherlock licked the sweetness from John’s skin. 

 

It didn’t always go like that. Sometimes, instead of letting Sherlock suck on his fingers, he would have him lap at them like a kitten, or sometimes, rarely, he’d press in deeper, pushing his fingers in until Sherlock choked and gagged. No matter what it was, it quite frequently ended pretty much the same way. 

 

“Please, John. May I suck your cock?” Sherlock murmured as John let his fingers fall from Sherlock’s mouth. 

 

John raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t I say tonight, you impatient brat?”

 

“I know you want me to wait until tonight to come, but that doesn’t mean you can’t.” Sherlock argued. “Please, John.”

 

John leaned back, allowing his knees to fall open. “Well, all right. Since you asked so nicely.” He said with a quiet chuckle.

 

Sherlock leaned forward eagerly, fingers pulling John’s half-hard cock out of the fly of his pyjama pants. (He’d long ago disabused John of the notion that there was a ‘proper’ attire to Dom in. Sherlock would submit to John whether he was wearing a military uniform, sleepwear, a dress, or nothing.) Stroking it to full hardness, Sherlock closed his mouth around the head, licking and sucking at it. The taste of John burst across his tongue, and he moaned involuntarily. It was strong and unmistakeable like this, early in the morning before he’d had a chance to shower, and Sherlock loved it. His taste and his smell were consumed by John- that was nearly half of his senses (at least, the five that were traditionally identified) registering no input beyond what was given to him by the man he loved above all else. There was a scientific basis to it -to do with brain structure and the placement of the olfactory bulb that processes smells and the amygdala, the seat of the baser emotions- but Sherlock didn’t think of any of that, when he was with John. John was the one thing that effortlessly commanded the whole of Sherlock’s attention. Furthermore, where others would be uncomfortable with the level of Sherlock’s ardour, bordering on obsession, John accommodated and returned his feelings. John gave Sherlock everything he needed- he went on cases with him, made him breakfast and hand-fed it to him, came up with wonderful new ideas to bring Sherlock down into that wonderful submissive headspace. 

 

All these thoughts were just a whisper in the back of Sherlock’s mind. What he really thought, consciously, was this- John gave so much to Sherlock and he did, arguably, most of the ‘work’ when it came to their sex life. He deserved to sit back and just enjoy a nice blowjob, for once.

 

So Sherlock sucked at his lover’s cock in earnest, using everything he’d learned over the last year and a half about what John liked, drawing it out just long enough to be pleasurable but not frustrating. As he felt John about to come, he looked up, locking his gaze with John, his eyes plainly displaying the complete, all consuming love and devotion he held for him. John smiled, his expression returning those feelings, and then John’s face contorted with pleasure and his hips bucked up, his head tipping back as he came hard into Sherlock’s waiting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't really have the...energy...of last chapter. That's my fault, I'm sort of emotionally bleh right now, (also I came four times today already so maybe that's also why, but TMI) so I think that showed a lil, sorry.


	3. Crime of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's got more than one treat planned for Sherlock.

Sherlock kept his mouth on John, suckling and licking at John’s softening cock until John gasped with oversensitivity, pushing him off gently. John, who was nearly as needy after orgasm as Sherlock was, tugged Sherlock into his lap, wrapping one arm around him. The other hand roamed teasingly over Sherlock’s lanky frame, setting Sherlock’s nerve endings alight wherever he was touched. Sherlock moaned, squirming, all the more aroused for the knowledge that it was hours yet before he had any chance of finding relief. 

 

“I love how much you love it, when you suck me.” John murmured. The way you look- utterly perfect. I’m such a lucky, lucky man. To have such a gorgeous, devoted, slutty little submissive. God, I love you so much.”

 

Sherlock twisted in John’s hold, gazing up at him with a returned look of adoration. John leaned down to kiss him, slowly and sweetly, not letting up until they were both gasping for breath. 

 

Sherlock smiled contentedly up at John. “So what are you plans for the rest of the day?” He asked, stretching. “Not that this isn’t lovely, but I’m guessing you had plans.”

 

John grinned slightly. “Do you remember what we did for your birthday?”

 

Sherlock’s eyes lit up with interest as he nodded. They’d gone to the British Museum to see the new exhibit from the otherwise highly restricted Criminology Museum. The twenty old cases showcased there had completely absorbed Sherlock for the entire day. While they had all been solved already, the novelty of a case so removed from his own time- crimes committed and solved by people who had lived so differently from the way he did, that mentally walking through how he might have solved such a crime held an added layer of delightful complexity.

 

John grinned at the way Sherlock perked up. “Well, I pulled a few strings- managed to get us access to the museum itself.” He shrugged, feigning nonchalance, then laughed at the way Sherlock abruptly sat bolt upright.

 

“Today? Now?” Sherlock bounded to his feet, crossing the room to grab his coat. 

 

John, still laughing, followed Sherlock, gently taking the coat out of his hands. “Love, you can’t go out wearing nothing but a coat.” He said, with a pointed look at Sherlock’s nude frame. He smirked slightly, remembering another time he’d tried to stop Sherlock from going out in nothing but a coat. He hadn’t succeeded then, but the situation now was quite different. 

 

Sherlock glanced down in surprise. That was true, he wasn’t wearing anything. When he got excited, he tended to forget petty things like that. Well, that’s what he had John for, among other things. 

 

John hung Sherlock’s coat back up. “Come on, let’s go have a shower. The museum’s not expecting us until noon, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute :>


	4. Juice Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have a nice day out, and John is sneaky (but it's all for the greater good).

Other than just wanting Sherlock to enjoy himself, John actually had an ulterior motive for taking Sherlock to the Criminology Museum, one that appeared when it came to time for lunch. He’d known beforehand that he’d never have been able to drag Sherlock out of that museum for food, and he’d packed accordingly- sandwiches and juice boxes. Sherlock would never have agreed to even a snack break, but there was a strategy to getting him to eat, when he was excited and distracted. All John had to do was unwrap the food and place it in Sherlock’s hand, and as long as Sherlock had to do nothing more than bring it to his mouth, chew, and swallow, he’d finish the entire thing without even consciously registering that he was eating. This only worked for John, of course- he was the only one Sherlock trusted so completely, all the way down to a subconscious level. The ulterior motive, though, wasn’t that John was getting Sherlock to eat. It was what, precisely, he was giving him. Give Sherlock a glass of cranberry juice, and tell him to drink it, and he’d figure out his surprise in a hop, skip, and a jump. However, take him to a museum, present him with a panoply of old cases, and sneak juice boxes into his hand while he’s thinking, and he’ll be completely oblivious. Besides, he looked rather cute like that, pausing mid-crime ramble to sip at a juice box before continuing, not breaking stride for even a second. 

 

Sherlock handed the empty juice box back to John, still talking a mile a minute, and John let out a fond chuckle. Sherlock stilled, his eyes narrowing at John. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

 

John smoothly put the empty box in his coat pocket, neither drawing attention towards nor away from the item. He smiled innocently up at Sherlock. “Nothing. I love you.”

 

Sherlock huffed. “I love you too, John. But do pay attention. This photograph, it’s of awful quality, but still, you can clearly see here in the top right-hand corner that-”

*****

It wasn’t until they got booted out of the closing museum at five o’clock that they finally left, John carefully herding his still-rambling boyfriend out onto the street and into a taxi. “Angelo’s, it’s on Corner House Street, near Northumberland Street.” He told the driver.

 

They were halfway through their meal when Sherlock abruptly stopped, putting his fork down. “Thank you, John.” He said sincerely. “I very much enjoyed myself today.”

 

John smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re very welcome, sweetheart.”

 

A little crinkle appeared between Sherlock’s eyebrows. “Weren’t you bored today?”

 

John shook his head. “I did enjoy getting to see the museum, you know. And even if I didn’t, I always love to see you enjoying yourself.”

 

Sherlock kissed John with a smile. Though he didn’t quite know how to express it in words, he felt so lucky to have someone who loved him as much as John so obviously did. “I’ve got a present for you, when we get home.” He said. 

 

John smiled at him. “So do I.” He murmured. “But you knew that already.” 

 

Sherlock’s arousal reignited at the reminder of the night that John had planned for them. Suddenly the warmth of John’s body against his left side turned from comforting to teasing, the hand on his knee turned from a solid, grounding weight to a promise of things to come. Sherlock’s had swam with anticipation, and the knowing look John was giving him did nothing to help. 

 

John leaned up to peck Sherlock on the lips as Sherlock’s eyes glazed over. “Soon, love. Come on, eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, clever John! I hate it when people write John as bumbling or idiotic because he's not! He's very smart! Sherlock's brilliant, but John is also an intelligent man and I think it's important to respect and represent that when writing him as a character. 
> 
> P.S. The cranberry juice is to prevent urinary tract infections


	5. The Gift of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's present to John.

Once they made their way back to Baker Street, John turned to Sherlock, smiling. “So, your present first, or mine?”

 

Sherlock chuckled softly. “Mine, I think. I suspect your present will render me rather too exhausted to give it to you.”

 

John grinned wickedly. “Fair enough.” He said with a laugh. “Okay, where is it?”

 

Sherlock crossed over to the music stand, picking up his bow, and John nodded in understanding, going to sit down. Sherlock cocked his head, as though suddenly thinking of something.

 

“Would you prefer me to be naked for this performance?” He asked John.

 

John laughed and shook his head. “Not necessary, unless you prefer it.”

 

Sherlock appeared to seriously consider it for a moment, then shook his head. “You can undress me later.”

 

John sat back in his chair. “I most certainly will.” He said, already undressing Sherlock with his eyes. “Go on, then.”

 

Sherlock lifted the violin to his shoulder and, with a small, secret smile at John, began to play. John, recognising the melody, laughed, eyes lighting up, and Sherlock smiled wider, feeling himself warmed by the fondness in John’s gaze. The James Bond theme song wasn’t exactly a technically challenging piece, but still, John managed to look at him like he was playing Locatelli’s ‘Labyrinth’. 

 

For nearly an hour, Sherlock worked his way through all of John’s favourite pieces. When he was done, John clapped long and loud. He got up, going over to Sherlock to wrap his arms around Sherlock’s neck and kiss him soundly. 

 

“That was lovely, thank you.” He murmured. “You learned all that for me?”

 

“It was hardly difficult.” Sherlock demurred. 

 

John kissed him again. “It was absolutely wonderful. You’re wonderful.”

 

Sherlock flushed at the praise, twisting slightly to put his instrument down before leaning into John, kissing back. John cupped Sherlock’s cheeks and leaned back, smiling up at him. “Time for your present, I think.”

 

Sherlock nodded eagerly in anticipation, and John took his hand, heading towards the bedroom, the two of them sharing an excited smile.

 

John took his time undressing Sherlock, savouring the slow reveal of skin as he unbuttoned each button. Sherlock stood calmly, arms loose by his side as he watched John’s deft fingers. Sherlock’s shirt finally unbuttoned, John slid his hands up Sherlock’s chest, brushing across his nipples and causing him to let out a soft breath. John slid the shirt off Sherlock’s shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. Next, he undid Sherlock’s trousers, easing them off those slim hips. Sherlock stepped out of them, pressing closer to John. Underneath, he was completely nude, unadorned except for the cage locked around his cock. John ran his hands down Sherlock’s scarred back, squeezing his round arse with a small grin. 

 

He walked them towards the bed, toppling Sherlock backwards as he fell forwards on top of him, framing Sherlock’s lean form with his elbows and knees. He smiled down at Sherlock, leaning down to kiss him before getting up.

 

“We’re going to use the mattress restraints tonight. Get in position.” John instructed Sherlock.

 

The mattress restraints were attached to the four corners of the mattress, so that Sherlock could be strapped spread-eagled to the bed. Sherlock shuffled closer to the headboard, spreading out his arms and legs. John secured first his arms, then his legs, making sure Sherlock was cuffed neither too loosely nor too tightly.

 

“I’m going upstairs to get your present. I’ll be right back. Okay?” John murmured to Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock nodded, and John leaned down to kiss him before leaving. Sherlock relaxed into the mattress, allowing himself to float as he listened to the sound of John’s footsteps on the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for next chapter ayyy


	6. Primed and Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets Sherlock ready. He's already more than ready.

Sherlock heard John come back in, and he turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of what John had in store for him. When he realised what it was, his mouth opened in a soft gasp, breath coming quicker in anticipation. John smiled at Sherlock, glad he’d already sterilised the items so they didn’t have to wait for that as well. 

 

“Right, now you know what we’re going to do, you know how absolutely important it is that you stay absolutely still. No jerking about, or any of that, okay? Can I trust you?” John said seriously.

 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, John.”

 

“That’s my good boy.” John said warmly, running his hand through Sherlock’s hair. With his other hand he opened the drawer, taking out a wide band of dark cloth. “I was thinking of blindfolding you, make it more intense, but this kind of play is already pretty intense. Should I leave it for next time?”

 

Sherlock considered, trying to imagine it as best he could, though he’d never tried it himself. Being unable to see or move, just lying there as John explored the most intimate, sensitive parts of him. It would most certainly be intense, but Sherlock had never shied away from such things. Rather the opposite, in fact.

 

“The blindfold, please.” He said. 

 

John nodded. “Lift your head.” He instructed. Sherlock did as he was told, and John slipped the band around Sherlock’s head. Sherlock’s world fell into darkness. 

 

“Gorgeous.” John murmured. He ran his hand up Sherlock’s quivering abdomen, tweaking his nipples and playing with them until they hardened. Sherlock’s mouth fell open as he panted, a pink flush spreading across his chest. “My Sherlock. So beautiful.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s sternum, right over where his own name was inscribed. 

 

John reached down to play with Sherlock’s cock, fingertips rubbing against the heated flesh where it strained against unforgiving metal. “Do you want me to let you out, now?”

 

Sherlock nodded desperately. “Yes, John.” He gasped. “Let me out. Please.”

 

John took the key he always kept with him out of his pocket, deftly unlocking the cage and carefully easing off Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock’s freed cock began to harden immediately, thickening and stiffening in John’s hand as Sherlock moaned in relief.

 

John leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s cock. He lapped at it, slowly, teasingly, savouring the sounds he drew out of Sherlock. It wasn’t long before Sherlock was fully hard and leaking precome, balls drawn full and tight. John leaned back, watching Sherlock, running his hands up and down Sherlock’s trembling thighs as he waited for Sherlock to calm down. Sherlock let out a shuddering breath, heart pounding against his ribcage as he struggled not to arch up into John’s strong, sure hands. 

 

John picked up the sounding kit he’d bought, selecting one of the instruments and drawing it out, the kit clinking quietly. Hearing this, Sherlock’s breath hitched, his entire body almost trembling with anticipation for what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that was a teasing place to end at! But it just felt right, hehe


	7. A Sound Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John plays around. Sherlock gives John a scare, but it's all good.

John slicked up the sound and carefully dripped lube in and around Sherlock’s slit, smiling slightly when he heard him gasp at the strange sensation. Grasping Sherlock’s hard, flushed cock in his hand, he positioned the sound at the opening of Sherlock’s cock and slowly slid it in. 

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened beneath his blindfold, and he sucked in a deep breath, hands clenching and unclenching in their restraints. It took all the willpower he had not to wriggle and writhe at the strange and slightly painful sensation of being penetrated in such an unfamiliar place. 

 

John gave him barely a second to get used to it before he was drawing the sound back out and pushing it into Sherlock again. Sherlock gasped and whined, chest heaving, his palms and his feet buzzing with the intensity of it as adrenaline pounded through his blood. 

 

“Did you know that I can stimulate your prostate this way?” John’s voice floated through Sherlock’s consciousness as if from a distance. “Apparently it can be very intense. I just need to get deeper, right- _there_.” As John spoke, he grasped the base of Sherlock’s cock, feeling for the sound inside, and then pushed it deeper in, and Sherlock _screamed_. 

 

John immediately stopped, alarmed. Sherlock, feeling the tension in John’s fingers, managed to gather his wits enough to babble out, “God, no, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

 

John sat back a little, rubbing a hand over his face as he steadied Sherlock’s cock with his other hand. “Christ, you scared me.” He muttered. 

 

“Please, John.” Sherlock whined. John nodded, settling back into the headspace of the scene now that he knew that Sherlock was fine. He shifted the sound around inside Sherlock, eliciting desperate whines with every movement. Slowly, he drew it out, and set the sound down carefully. 

 

John leaned down to kiss Sherlock, letting him feel his anticipatory smile. “Now, I’ve got something more interesting for you.”

 

Sherlock moaned at the thought of something more ‘interesting’ than _that_. He felt John adding more lube, and then something else was pressed to his slit, slightly thicker than before. Slowly, John pushed it in, and Sherlock groaned as he realised that this one was ever so slightly ridged, the textured surface rubbing against the inside of his cock. John pushed this one as deep as before. Sherlock’s mouth fell open as he sucked in great lungfuls of air, blood rushing in his ears. John’s thumb began to rub at the head of his cock, and he jerked and moaned, feeling himself go limp as he overloaded with pleasure. Then John’s hands disappeared, and Sherlock let out a low moan. It grew louder when he felt John’s fingers at his arse, two fingers pushing into him. 

 

Sherlock’s well-used arse opened easily for John’s fingers, and John fucked him open with quick, rough movements, getting him ready. Soon, he was pressing a medium-sized plug into him. It was one that vibrated, but John could tell that if he used that function Sherlock would be coming like a shot. For the moment, he left it off. The plug was shaped to press and rub against Sherlock’s prostate with every movement. For the moment, that was enough for John’s intentions. 

 

John sat back. “You can move as you like, now.” He murmured to Sherlock. He watched admiringly as Sherlock writhed and bucked, clenching and spasming around the toy as he moaned helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite thing about this scene, and particularly this chapter, is the way the trust has grown in them even in just one year. Obviously, Sherlock has to trust John to do this to him, but that part was already well established in In Safe Hands. In this scene, John is the one who really has to trust _Sherlock_ , trust him to know his limits and let John know where they are, trust that Sherlock would not allow John to continue if he was really hurt. And John has to trust himself and his own abilities as well.


	8. Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a Good Dom.

John ran his hand up Sherlock’s flushed chest, ghosting over his skin as he felt Sherlock trembling beneath his fingertips. Sherlock groaned, shaking his head. 

 

“No, more.” Sherlock moaned, shaking his head wildly. “More, John, please.”

 

John toyed with and teased Sherlock’s nipples, pleased with Sherlock’s debauched appearance. “What do you want, Sherlock? Tell me.” 

 

“Beat me.” Sherlock gasped. “Please.”

 

John’s eyebrows rose- he’d been expecting that Sherlock was asking to come. He’d been planning on ending it, as it the scene had already been intense enough for one evening. Still, he wasn’t in the habit of denying Sherlock- admittedly, John had quite the spoiled sub. John decided to check in with Sherlock before making a decision.

 

Shifting closer to Sherlock’s head, he shifted the blindfold to reveal Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock screwed his eyes shut tight- he felt like at this point any additional visual input would be completely overwhelming. John cradled Sherlock’s face in his hands, thumbs tracing those prominent cheekbones. 

 

“Sherlock? Open your eyes, love.” He murmured.

 

Sherlock wouldn’t disobey a direct order, even one as gently given as that. He opened his eyes, gazing hazily up at John. His pupils were wide pools of black, and his eyes were glazed with tears. John watched and waited for a few seconds, and Sherlock blinked a few times, consciousness returning. 

 

John’s lips twitched into a smile. “There you are, love. How are you doing?”

 

Sherlock returned the smile. “I’m alright, just-” He clenched down on the plug and gasped at the sensation. “A bit too wound. I won’t be able to sleep if I come now.”

 

John nodded, understanding now. “The flogger?” He suggested.

 

Sherlock nodded, a pleased smile suffusing his features. John knew him so well by now, knew how his mind and body worked. It was wonderful to be have someone who really understood him and could always give him what he needed.

 

At the moment, Sherlock was too keyed up. If he came, it would be both powerful and unsatisfying, and the residual adrenaline from the scene would stay, buzzing in his blood instead of allowing him the usual post-coital exhaustion and relaxation. He needed to be taken down, needed an outlet for the energy that coiled and twisted in his veins. 

 

The flogger was perfect for this. They’d discovered that different implements were good for different things. The riding crop was a warm up, the light sting just enough to get Sherlock excited. The whip was for more intense pain play. The flogger had a more spread out impact, landing on Sherlock’s skin with a heavy thud that was almost relaxing. 

 

Sherlock groaned as he felt the first hit land on his chest, arching up into the sensation. The blows rained down, hard and fast, and Sherlock felt the tension leaking out of him, each hit releasing a little of his pent-up energy until the was boneless and moaning.

 

John put the flogger down, noting the way Sherlock’s fingers were now loose and relaxed rather than grasping and clenching, his breathing no longer quite so loose and ragged. 

 

“Do you want to come now?” He asked Sherlock.

 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, John.”

 

John began to stroke Sherlock’s cock firmly, reaching down with his other hand to turn on the vibrations on the plug. Sherlock thrusted desperately into John’s fist, mouth open, moaning in panted breaths as pleasure built rapidly in him until he tipped over the edge, coming into John’s fist with a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, communication, love, and trust is my True Kink


	9. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very important aftercare.

Sherlock groaned softly as the ridged sound worked its way out of his slit, his softening cock oversensitive from his powerful orgasm. John leaned down to kiss Sherlock on the nose, his smiling face coming into view as he took off Sherlock’s blindfold. 

 

“How’re you feeling, love?” John asked as he uncuffed Sherlock from the bed, briefly massaging Sherlock’s hands and feet to get blood flowing. 

 

Sherlock wriggled slightly, feeling out his body. “Fantastic.” He sighed. “Thank you.” 

 

John smiled and kissed him again. “I’m glad you liked my present.” 

 

“You haven’t come yet.” Sherlock murmured.

 

John grinned at him. “No, I haven’t.” He agreed. “Would you like to do something about that?”

 

Sherlock rolled over, flopping lazily onto his front with his legs open. “Fuck me.” He suggested.

 

John reached down, sliding the plug out of Sherlock with a slick pop, leaving him wet and open. He grabbed the lube, pouring it into his hands and began to stroke his cock, enjoying the view. 

 

After a few moments, Sherlock started to get impatient. He thrust his arse in the air, whining. John chuckled, slapping Sherlock’s pale, round arse. 

 

“Alright, alright.” He murmured, throwing one leg over Sherlock’s thighs. He lined up his cock, pressing into Sherlock with a groan. He began to work his hips, sliding in and out of Sherlock’s arse, kissing down his spine as pleasure coursed through him. It didn’t take long before he was rutting in earnest, doing his best at the same time to avoid overstimulating Sherlock’s prostate. 

 

“Oh, you feel so good.” John moaned. “So wet and open for me. Feels amazing.”

 

John kept up a litany of praise interspersed with moans as he fucked into Sherlock. As he neared orgasm, he fell silent, panting raggedly as he thrust into him until he came, gasping out Sherlock’s name.

 

John collapsed on top of Sherlock’s back, breathing heavily. After a few moments he got up, chuckling at Sherlock’s protesting whine as his warmth left the bed. He reached down, carding a hand through Sherlock’s thick curls. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep.” He warned. “You’ll have to get up soon.”

 

Sherlock groaned lazily in response. John patted him cheerfully on the bum. He grabbed the sounds he’d used as well as the plug and Sherlock’s cage, going to wash and sterilise them quickly. He came back and put everything away. He heard a soft snore, and smiled fondly when he realised that Sherlock had fallen asleep. John shook him gently. 

 

“Wake up, love. You need to go pee now.” He murmured.

 

Sherlock blinked out of his doze, frowning slightly at John. “No I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do.” John countered. “Unless you _want_ an infection.” Sherlock pouted but allowed John to tug him into a standing position, padding over to the bathroom to pee. 

 

‘Good boy.” John praised when he came back, leaning up to kiss him. “Okay, you can sleep now.”

 

Sherlock’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about my cage?” Usually John helped him to put it back on after they finished a scene. He wore it pretty much constantly when they weren’t having sex. 

 

“I thought you might want to wait until morning to put it on. You must be sensitive.” John pointed out.”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “No, I want to wear it.” He didn’t mind a little discomfort. It could even serve as a nice reminder.

 

John nodded, and picked up the cage, sitting down on the bed. He motioned for Sherlock to stand in front of him. Carefully, he helped Sherlock to put the cage on, locking it securely around him. Then he got into bed, and Sherlock got in after him, cuddling close. John twisted to face Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss as Sherlock relaxed against him with a happy sigh. 

 

“Happy Anniversary.” John murmured to Sherlock.

 

“Mm, wonderful anniversary.” Sherlock hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this fic! Barring any sudden plot bunnies, I think I've got one more fic left in me for this series. And here's a little teaser trailer- jealous public bathroom sex!

**Author's Note:**

> This work jumps back in time, as you can see, so I'm wondering whether I should switch the order of this fic and Double Envelopment. What do you guys think?


End file.
